


Lecherously...

by fallencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, date, lecherously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencas/pseuds/fallencas
Summary: Cas cooks quiche for Dean. He sucks at it, but it's fun to watch Dean eat...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Lecherously...

In all his millennia of existence, Castiel had stepped into the chef’s role approximately zero times. But, tonight, that was going to change.

Despite, a, um, struggle in the kitchen, he finally came out with an, at least half-edible, quiche. He even adorned the kitchen table with a flannel tablecloth and candles. He was determined to make his first cooking rendezvous a success if it killed him.

Dean and Cas sit across from one another, the latter buzzing with anticipation.

“This looks…” Dean’s eyes dart to Cas’ expecting gaze and clears his throat. “…Great, Cas.”

“I thought pecan pie would be inappropriate for dinner. So… Egg pie.” He flashes a small smile.

Dean eyes his slice of quiche and rubs his neck, hiding his hesitation. Charred egg spreads across the top like a crappy pavement job, while the inside bleeds yolk down the plate.

“I may have set the oven too hot.” He gives a sheepish grin, and the faintest of blushes creeps into his cheeks.

“All food is good food. Words to live by, Cas.” He dives in enthusiastically, shoving a forkful in his mouth. He’ll be damned if Cas thinks his food disappointed him.

And then… Cas watches. Really _watches_.

His gaze travels from the way Dean’s rosy lips slide off the fork, imagining what else his mouth could do. And his breath catches when Dean’s throat quivers as the food slides down it.

Cas almost has to excuse himself when, after he finishes the bite, Dean pops each one of his fingers in his mouth. He could have done it quickly; he really could have. But Dean elected to thoroughly lick each one clean. On the second one, he catches Cas’ lecherous stare.

Dean holds his gaze as he slowly mouths each finger, never breaking eye contact.

“Are you gonna get a piece?” Dean breaks them out of their reverie.

Cas’ eyes darken, on mission. He forcefully grabs Dean’s thigh under the table.

“I think I would rather play some ping pong.”


End file.
